


Draw me a life line, 'cause honey I got nothing to lose

by Laslus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, can be read as pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peggy Carter was many things. She was brave and strong, she was a war hero and a secret agent. But for me, most and for all, she was my godmother."</p><p> </p><p>Or: How the funeral scene should've gone if the MCU cared. (Or, in which Tony plays the role of sharon, without the weird romance subplot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me a life line, 'cause honey I got nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who is tired of marvel shit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+is+tired+of+marvel+shit).



> I was just mad that Tony wasn't at Peggy's funeral. Like. It's just so weird? They could've used the scene to establish the importance of their relationship as friend before shit broke lose, they could give Tony more empathy and remind the public how this war is about to wreck important bonds. The scene with Natasha was good, but the main emphasis should be about the fight on Tony and Steve. Plus, how ironic would be if Tony was to deliver the speech that made Steve rebel?
> 
> And more to that, who the hell thought the Sharon romance subplot was good? Like, not only its an absurdly underuse of a great female character with so much potential, but it makes their romance feel weird as hell. Plus, the only thing it adds to the plot is to remind Steve "hey, I have that cute neighbor I flirted with months ago, maybe she can help" (again, such a waste of a great female character).
> 
> I thought about making this a steve/tony fanfic, but then a I thought "hey, you know whats inapropriate and creepy? To flirt at your exes' funeral. Yeah, let's not do that and keep it friendly".
> 
> Well, enjoy the fic and please ask Marvel to hire me.

Steve blinked a couple times. Everything was so surreal. It was _Peggy’s_ funeral. _Peggy_ , the energetic, brave Peggy on her twenties, with a sharp mouth, a knowing smile and the fire on her eyes of someone who would not bowl down for anyone. Except it wasn’t, it was 90-year-old Peggy, with a soft smile and the tired eyes of someone who had seen everything. But still, it felt wrong, felt like a hole that would never go away. Felt empty and cold and impossible.

So when Tony was the person called in to speak, it took Steve quite a few seconds to assimilate. It was _Tony_. The same Tony that had been arguing with him just yesterday, the same friend and partner whom he knew for over four years now. It was Tony, but it didn’t felt like Tony. Sure, he looked like was trying to keep his posture, his image, but his face was pale and his eyes were dark and cold.

“Peggy Carter was many things. She was brave and strong, she was a war hero and a secret agent. She stood strong when everyone around her was telling her a woman shouldn’t stand and proved everyone wrong by doing twice as much as any men in the room. She, as latter I would find out, created SHIELD (and well, not everyone can get _everything_ right).” He joked lightly, and Steve saw himself chuckling a bit, tears caught up on his throat "Hell, she even trained Captain America, I mean…”

Tony’s eyes glimpsed on Steve’s with a knowing light.

“But for me, most and for all, she was my godmother. She was my dad’s only female friend and one of the few that kept coming over after every time he screwed up. My mom… She did the best she could, but Peggy was always there to fill the blanks, to patch me up when I got hurt. It was Peggy who thought me how to stand up for myself, of how not to ignore cruelty. Looking back, it was her who kept me going when I was held captive all those years ago. It’s thanks to her I became Iron man, and thanks to her the avengers came to be. I own her my live.” He took a pause, breathing it. It was obvious he had trained this, angry at himself for stuttering over his own words “And so does everyone. Aunt Peggy… She was a force of nature. No one could stop her, but at the same time, she was so unbelievably kind. There are few people who can endure what she endured without closing up for the world.

“I didn’t say much. Everyone here knows what they own her. We all know how important she was to build _this_ , this where we are standing. And so did she. She always knew her value, and If there’s anything she would want us to get out of her life was for us to know ours. To know how great we can be, to _be_ as great, to do good, to stand against wrongness even when everyone around you is telling you to move. Thank you”

Steve’s eyes followed Tony as he walked back to the crown, sitting on the other side of the church. It was only after the ceremony when he saw him again, when Steve was standing alone in the middle of the isle, staring up at the hanging cross.

“How are you, cap?” asked Tony, resting on the bench in front of Steve

“What are you doing here? I thought you would be…”

“At the after party? Old people and bad food, not really my style. Besides, I thought to check up on you. You shouldn’t be alone now.”

Steve snorted, crooking his head “Neither should you.”

“Good thing we have each other.”

Steve smiled at those words, nodding, but letting them fall into a comfortable silence until the words slipped off his mouth “I never knew you met her.”

“She was my hero when I was a kid. Sorry I never told you, I just… never came up.”

“I get it. It’s just weird. I assume you know I met Howard then?”

“You did? He only mentioned you a couple thousand times.” Tony chuckled dry “God, I hated you. But I was never annoyed when Peggy told me about you. Howard told tales of the perfect hero. Her stories were about that suborned kid, half my size, picking up fights with everyone. I liked that one better”

Steve laughed, throwing his head back and enjoy the bittersweet feeling filling him up. “Nothing really changed, I’m just a little bigger.”

“A _little_ ” scoffed Tony, before getting up, touching Steve on the arm “C’mon, big guy, I still have some of that alcohol Thor gave you that night.”

“I might need that.” Agreed Steve, glancing back at the altar before looking at Tony “Tomorrow you'll sign the accords.”

“I’ve done more important things in hangover. No, wait, I didn’t, but still, if we stop drinking at two am I’ll have more than twelve hours to sober up, it’s fine.”

“You won’t try and convince me to come with you?”

“Of course I’ll. Tomorrow, when we are both hangover and dying for coffee.”

“Tony…”

“And If you say _no_ , then you will be illegal tomorrow, because I know you won’t give your captain America’s logo. More reason for us to drink tonight. C’mon, last chance.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but let Tony’s hands guide him through the isle.

“I’m not sure how orthodox is to agree on getting drunk on a church. The ‘house of God’ and all.”

“Have you met Thor? He won’t mind.” Joked Tony, opening the door for Steve and letting him go first as he laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re a lost cause, Tony.”

 

 

 


End file.
